battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Droid/Canon
*Separatist Holdouts *Grakkus's criminal empire *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Chelli Aphra's crew *Crymorah-backed pirates *Norra Wexley's team *Resistance}}Battle Droids, also known as combat droids or battle bots, were a type of droid designed for combat. Over the years, many different models of battle droid have been utilized by various factions throughout the galaxy. One such faction was the Confederacy of Independent Systems, which used a number of different models of battle droid during the Clone Wars to make up the Separatist Droid Army. Under the command of General Grievous, varying models of battle droid fought against the sinister Galactic Republic's clone troopers until the final days of the war, when the Confederate battle droids were deactivated by the villainous Galactic Empire. The most commonly manufactured battle droid deployed at the time was the B1 battle droid. Classes B-series battle droids , another B2 Super Battle Droid, and a B2-HA Super Battle Droid]] The B-series battle droids are the most famous battle droids and fight the war. *B1 Battle Droid **Geonosis B1 Battle Droid **Driver Battle Droid **B1-series Rocket Battle Droid **Heavy battle droid **B1 grapple droid **631 **B1 recon droid **B1 rocket launcher droid *B2 Super Battle Droid *B2-HA Super Battle Droid *Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper *B2-RP Super Battle Droid *B2 grapple droid *B3 *C-B3 *BX-series droid commando *BX-series droid commando captain B1 Battle Droids, the most common battle droids.]] OOM-series battle droids These droids are the predecessors to B1 Battle Droids that have different ranks to command armies, secure bases/ships, drive vehicles, or command tanks. *OOM Commander Battle Droid-commands an entire army or ship *OOM Security Battle Droid-secures areas such as bases and Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ships *OOM Pilot Droid-drives vehicles such as the Providence-class dreadnaught *AAT Driver Battle Droid-drives and commands the Armored Assault Tank *OOM battle droid specialist-same as the security droid but more heavilly armed Other Droid Classes *Droideka *Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *[[IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank/Canon|IG-227 Hailfire-''class droid tank]] *LM-432 Crab Droid *Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid *Octuptarra Magna Tri-Droid *DSD1-Dwarf Spider Droid *Vulture Droid *Hyena-''class bomber *Droid Tri-Fighter *HMP Droid Gunship *Flak Proton Cannon *LR-57 combat droid *D-wing droid Bodyguard droids *IG-100 MagnaGuard History .]] During the Clone Wars, the Confederacy of Independent Systems used a variety of battle droids in their droid army. These droids, including B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, and droidekas, were produced in large factories on planets such as Geonosis. The vast Separatist Droid Army was lead by the Kaleesh cyborg, 2008 General Grievous. Battle droids were ineffective in small numbers yet had the ability to overwhelm, or "swarm", in large groups. Additionally, they had limited intelligence and needed specific instructions to operate effectively. Battle droids were led by commanders such as TCW Grievous or Asajj Ventress. Organic officers could be assisted by specialized OOM command battle droids. T-series tactical droids and super tactical droids also commanded various battle droids throughout the Clone Wars, or assisted organic commanders. One super tactical droid was Kalani, a general who led Confederate forces against insurgents on Onderon. After the Onderonian Civil War Kalani escaped to Agamar. Age of the Empire Although battle droids were outlawed by the Galactic Empire in the wake of the Clone Wars, companies such as Holowan Laboratories and Arakyd Industries were able to evade the ban by having their products reclassified as security droids. Many droids remained active on Agamar due to the intervention of Kalani, who was able to block the deactivation order initiated by Darth Vader after he killed the Separatist leaders. When the Empire arrived on Agamar, Kalani was able to flee with four droids. Galactic Civil War Later, during the Galactic Civil War, Temmin Wexley owned a modified battle droid named Mister Bones who acted as a companion to him. After the Rebellion on Akiva in 4 ABY, the two joined the New Republic in their fight against the Empire. Sadly, Mister Bones perished during the Battle of Jakku in 5 ABY. Category:Battle Droids Category:Canon Pages